


I Really Tried This Year

by Teffla



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday Present, F/F, Fluff, Hana loves cherry blossoms, Rare Pairing, an attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teffla/pseuds/Teffla
Summary: Lance always tries to please her wife, Hana. And this year with her birthday, she goes all out with this present.





	I Really Tried This Year

**Author's Note:**

> Lance is my unit just keep that in mind!! And she is an outlaw bc I absolutely love adventurers ^^  
> So yeah.

Unwrapping the bow around her neck, the pink haired female let out a long sigh. Long days certainly did drag on. It piled up lots of stress and fatigue. Lance usually embodied both of those things on a daily basis, but not today. On this day, a certain someone was born. Lance couldn't forget this day. After all, she's been up for at least twenty four hours now. This was the day her lovely wife Hana was born. She always waited for this day in the upcoming years. Lance would always do her absolute best to get a perfect gift of Hana, whether she had to steal or not. The samurai often hated when Lance stole, but at least the outlaw was never caught. Oh the things she did for her wife.  
Lance was barely coming home and already after taking off her gigantic ribbon and knife belts around her waist, she went to find Hana. If there was one thing Lance was talented at, it was finding out exactly what Hana wanted. And that's precisely what she did. Hana was like Lance's princess, albeit ironic, and she would do anything for her. This year she noticed Hana was eyeing down cherry blossom printed objects. One of which was a very particular dress. It was a white dress with pink cherry blossoms scattered across it. Instead of stealing it, since she didn't know Hana's size by heart just yet, she bought it with her own money. This year, it would be different.  
The pink haired princess was holding the box that contained Hana's birthday present. Lance was eagerly awaiting to give her the present. She was sure she would be happy.  
"Hana..." Lance said out loud.  
"Hmm? Lance, you're home?" The samurai questioned.  
"Yeah, I just got here. I have something for you."  
Lance brushed her blue dress off and began to kick off her boots. Footsteps came from across the room. Hana could be seen in the corridor with nothing but a bra and her lower half of her usual outfit on. Of course her infamous one sock pulled higher than the other look was still there, but without the shin guards, and she wore her flip flops over the socks. She looked like she just got out of bed.  
"Wow, did you just wake up?" Lance teased, smiling at her wife.  
"Yes, kind of..." Hana mumbled, still slightly groggy. "Why are you up so early?"  
"I was out shopping."  
"This early?"  
"It was important. Now open up." Lance retaliated and handed Hana the box. After rubbing her eyes, Hana began to open the present that was so diligently wrapped. Hana always knew that she had a thing for perfect wrapping, and very deft fingers. She began to open it, taking the cover off and gasping with surprise. If she wasn't awake earlier, this sure woke her up. She dropped the box and grabbed the clothing item out of the box. Hana examined it, looking over the floral print on it.  
"Oh, Lance! It's exactly what I wanted. It's so beautiful! And just my size!" Hana said excitedly.  
The princess became very bashful and started scratching the side of her face lightly. Her pointed ears started wiggling around from embarrassment. "Ah.. heh... don't think of it as much i just wanted to-"  
She was interrupted by a hug from Hana. Hugs from her were the best. She cherished every one of them.  
"Thank you Lance... I love you!" The brunette said. Lance was forced to wrap her arms around Hana, her fast in her chest. The princess's ears were still twitching around. She planted a single kiss atop Hana's head and smiled.  
"I love you too... and happy birthday."


End file.
